Lilith
Lilith in the Signs LILITH IN ARIES often causes an extreme strive for autonomy, leading to problems in partnerships, because you are very interested in partnerships. Perhaps you are changing restlessly possible life partners without committing yourself, because there is always anything wrong with them. With flirts you are courageously, quickly and also successfully, possibly tending to one nite stands. Partnerships and sexual matters can be of uncertainty. You are fair, fighting for justice and peace. LILITH IN TAURUS gives extraordinary love for the beauty and big emotional activity. You look for your security needs in a relationship, contacting others by flirting. With gifts and properties others can attract you, and probably you achive material security in a partnership. But you maybe get disturbed by the material dependence then, and your emotional harmony turns out of the balance. LILITH IN GEMINI usually causes a strive for independence, particularly in intellectual areas. Perhaps you dedicate yourself to the beautiful literary arts or work in the public relations area. You have a diplomatic and psychological feeling and can entertain your fellow beings very well. Probably you tend to superficialnesses and your objectivity is limited sometimes, because you can get enticed and bounded by ideas easily. You possibly like to change your fellow beings, especially partners, if possible without their and even sometimes your own knowledge. In this position emotions can be suppressed unnoticed or converted to rationalities. LILITH IN CANCER urges you to create domestic and family peace. You like to meet many people in your home in order to have expanded meals with them, whereby you take part in discussions very emotionally and with psychological knowledge. In family matters you are inclined not to recognize things or situations correctly, or you don't want to admit situations and circumstances because you get enticed by unrealistic opinions very easily. LILITH IN LEO produces strong entertainment urges. Without any problems people can attract you to go to parties, where you then set yourself on stage. You also want to participate in bets and speculations, though your intuition tells you rather to leave your hands of it. You create harmony and peace, know how to flirt and to manipulate people to general well-being. You are probably well-known due to your charming character. LILITH IN VIRGO blurrs the objectivity and lets you express criticism at wrong places perhaps. You simply don't want to commit yourself, are very orientationless regarding occupation and partnership. Other people may get confused by you, because this confusive position produces paradoxes in almost all areas of life. You perhaps tend hopelessly between commitment and autonomy urge, between social contacts and retreat. On the other hand, psychological and analytic abilities are almost unsurpassably strong, and your intuition beats everything. Unfortunately the possibility exists that you are not conscious about your abilities, or that you don't want to admit them. LILITH IN LIBRA makes fair, diplomatically and harmony-striving. You like to flirt and manipulate your fellow beings with well-meaning intention. You permanently go into and break or let brake partnerships, because you vary between commitment and thirst for autonomy. The cause could be that you don't want to admit your wrong conceptions about fellow beings, or you don't want to see their real characters. Surely also belongs to it, that you may consider yourself completely different, contrary to the others, or that you are simply misjudged. You are of wisdom and intuition, as well as psychological ability and music love, but you may not have knowledge about it all. You wish to receive emotional loyalty from your life partner, and you want to be accepted emotionally. Probably you have very high requirements in partnerships and wish well working interpersonal relations to yourself. LILITH IN SCORPIO may let you be enticed by sexual attractions easily, whereby you subordinate yourself to a more powerful partner or in reverse, or it comes to a mutually making the most of power. In this position the danger exists that you don't recognize these powers at all, the own or those of the others. You have to deal with setbacks, accidents and symbolic as well as real deaths, although there are usually opportunities to avoid it before any danger appears. You are maybe addicted to dangers because you want to exceed borders. Possibly you had to make experiences with death in the childhood, but can see the death as an inevitable part of the life due to your large psychological regeneration ability now. LILITH IN SAGITTARIUS surely confronts you with the temptations of education journeys. If there is something to learn somewhere, you are quickly at place and you won't leave out a single opportunity to travel. Your contact to fellow beings is, due to your knowledge and psychological understanding, rather missionary and manipulative, but always with well-meaning intention. You are popular in a certain way because you try to apply diplomacy and fairness. At all your optimism and all the generosity you spread out, it could come to the situation that other people take advantage of you, or that you misjudge fellow beings. LILITH IN CAPRICORN lets you hardly resist to the temptations of fame, status and power. You could bring yourself into large difficulties, because you misjudge the actual naturenesses of these characteristics, or you don't want to admit them at all. Problems in partnerships are usually resulting therefore in this position. You could tend to change your fellow beings and, in addition, to suppress their inner values completely. You look for autonomy, but perhaps won't necessarily also grant it to others. LILITH IN AQUARIUS lets you misjudge your friends easily. Probably you have completely wrong conceptions of them or of what your friends think about you. You strive for autonomy with manipulative methods and psychological tricks, reject all too tight interpersonal relations and consider partnerships and relations rather as friendships. You surely hardly tend to commit yourself, although you want to to express any certain inner urge. Your fairness, tolerance, global thinking and humanity are noticeable, and you may argue with degenerated art or queer music styles. Though your intuitivity is remarkable, you could tend to a nonperception of the mentioned things. LILITH IN PISCES can produce almost high-grade blurryness and impressingness. Perhaps you go voluntarily in dependence, also separatingnesses and an excessive social activity characterizes you. Possibly you repudiate yourself and don't recognize your internal needs or you don't want allow them to yourself. Fantasy, art sense and inspiration are very strong here. In addition, this position shows the danger to succumb to illusions and surrealities again and again. Possibly the whole life does not appear to you as real, but as virtual. Lilith in the Houses LILITH IN THE 1st HOUSE lets you always fight impulsively and initiatively for liberalism and fairness. You have ingenuity and foam over with energy in relations, partnerships and public-referred interests. With sexual adventures you can get enticed easily and if someone offers a leading role to you, you take it without thinking. In this position there is a tendency to come into problematic situations repeatedly, and also to understand the life life-worthy only as a kind of nonstop action. LILITH IN THE 2nd HOUSE directs efforts on hedonistic activities and the acquisition of property. Quickly you succumb to material temptations, and you accumulate properties. You probably don't recognize the problems coming along with that, or you don't want to admit them at all, you don't react, but look for harmony and have a sense of art. Perhaps you regret it soon, if you commit yourself in a partnership, especially if you went into financial dependence. LILITH IN THE 3rd HOUSE can cause misunderstandings and misjudgings while looking on yourself or on other persons. Perhaps it is not clear to you, how much independence you need, or you even don't want to admit that at all. Therefore you terminate relationships when they become seriously, or you go into a relationship, but get very unhappy with it. You don't want to commit yourself and you also need mental liberty. You feel safe with informal contacts, to which you are looking intensively for, and you can get tempted to meetings without problems. LILITH IN THE 4th HOUSE looks for fulfilment in family, home and homeland. Probably you suffer from the missing autonomy, anyhow you don't get lucky. You gladly invite to meals and meet the whole family to communicative happenings. You strive for harmony and diplomacy, but are inclined to misjudge your fellow beings. Possibly there is discord between understanding and feeling. LILITH IN THE 5th HOUSE spreads charisma, but possibly lets you misjudge your children. It can lead to fatal misunderstandings, if you don't use your intuition and wisdom with children. Maybe it comes to manipulations on one side or even mutually. You are maybe a phoney and like to set yourself on stage. Gladly you surround yourself with luxury and look for harmony, need a lot of freedom. You easily succumb to the temptation to take part in speculations. LILITH IN THE 6th HOUSE often lets you succumb to rational temptations of perfection, correctness and hygiene. On the other hand also an irrational, intuitive attraction shows up. A fight between understanding and feeling could occur here. Perhaps you internally hate all the perfection and such things. You may misjudge the reality frequently, and you take the liberty to place criticism without the necessary objectivity at the same time. Your psychological understanding is very noticeably and perhaps you find your healing in helping other people, in healing and in sympathy for others. In partnerships and relations it could come to a conflict between your thirst for autonomy and an urge to commit yourself to the other. If your public life gets too stressful you may tend to retreat from it for a while. LILITH IN THE 7th HOUSE causes a fight between a commitment urge and a strive for independence. Perhaps you are able to analyze your own psychological situation in every detail, but you succumb to the temptation to change nothing, showing the same behaviors again and again, of which you know exactly that you harm yourself. Gladly you manipulate your fellow beings with best intentions and flirts are your speciality. Also, you love the music and show your mediating, always fair and harmony-referring nature. LILITH IN THE 8th HOUSE brings you in contact with power. Perhaps you don't notice it at all, or you don't want to admit that people use their power. There is also the possibility that you misjudge your own power by suppressing others. Possibly you expose yourself consciously to dangers or get enticed to dangerous and or sexual activities. This position usually brings contacts with deaths and losses in early years. By your internal wisdom you understood with the years that death is a part of the life. LILITH IN THE 9th HOUSE makes optimistically, generous and gives interest in philosophy and religion. You strive very intensively for education and overload yourself with knowledge. There is the possibility, that others misjudge you or take advantage of you, or you negate your abilities or don't want to admit them. You need a lot of independence and are characterized by honesty, fairness and love for justice. You gladly are missionary and make use of your psychological understanding. Possibly others misunderstand you, and there exists a danger of getting enticed by very high and honourable, but not daily ideals making you appearing as unworldly and queer to your fellow beings. You would never say no to an education journey and immediately get into the airplane, also, the temptation of an emigration is very big here, whereby the danger of idealizing the destination of the emigration exists, and you may later realize to have been a victim of an illusion. If you meet your probably permanent desires to travel far away by just doing it, you may come in contact to many interesting people, and thus you will be able to extend your horizon. LILITH IN THE 10th HOUSE lets you gladly manipulate other perople. You strive for fame, power and status, but may not recognize the side effects of these things or you recognize them, but suppress or don't admit them at the same time. The result can be problems, restrictions and in the long run bitterness and discords, which you consider as an interference factor in your life surely. Either you don't accept that another one has power over you, or you are not consciously about others that use their power to your disadvantage at all. And thus you surely are in conflict with leading persons permanently, if you are aware of this, because you need very much freedom, and therefore you also could avoid partnerships or allow them to be on a friendship level only. Probably your demands are much too high, and you overload yourself with responsibilities within the areas of partnership and public relations. This position tempts to taboo breakings, to a questioning of conventions and undemocratic social structures. LILITH IN THE 11th HOUSE brings strong autonomy efforts. You are very tolerant and open to unusualnesses, surely have strange, but very creative artistic attitudes and prefer open partnerships, that others would rather consider as friendships only. You look for adventurous friendships, but could tend to misjudge the kind of your friends natures, or you don't want to admit them. Intuition and wisdom are nevertheless very strong, as well as your inventor talent. You like to present your eccentric nature. LILITH IN THE 12th HOUSE seems to create an urge for illusions, fantasies and intoxication conditions. You are probably susceptibly to drugs and easily impressable. On the other hand, this position gives a very strong creative and inspirative capability. You vary between social contacts and retreats to isolation, are engaged excessively in the social area and help sympatheticly wherever it is necessary, whereby you also might neglect yourself. Perhaps a tendency exists, to walk through the life without a self, because you negate, don't recognize or want to admit your own needs.